Meus Longos Cabelos Loiros
by Zulenha
Summary: [Era um oneshot, não é mais. E é versão minha!] Ed teve seus motivos para deixar o cabelo crescer, e é lógico que Riza também teve. Um motivo chamado Roy. [capítulo 2!]
1. Versão Edward

**DISCLAIMER:** Não possuo "Fullmetal Alchemist" nem "Hagane no Renkinjutsushi". Que são a mesma coisa. Duh, vocês entenderam.

**N/A:** Minha primeira fic de Hagaren! E minha primeira one-shot, também. Sejam legais, por favor.

--

- Cuidado pra não derrubar, Al. Hoje ele vai tomar isso nem que a gente tenha que amarrar ele na cama! – dizia Winry, decidida, enquanto ela e Alphonse subiam as escadas.

A armadura gigante, que fora outrora o pequenino Al, riu, sem-graça, lutando para equilibrar o copo de leite em cima da bandeja, ao lado das torradas e dos ovos fritos. Pobre de seu irmão! Winry andava obcecada com leite ultimamente. Não perdoava um dia sequer, e Ed sempre dava um jeito de escapar. Mas não hoje, pelo jeito…

- Talvez ele ainda esteja dormindo, Winry – disse Al, quando eles pararam na frente do quarto dos irmãos. – Quando eu saí, ele tava até roncando.

- Melhor ainda – disse a menina, com um sorriso mau. – A gente entorna pela garganta dele, ele vai engolir mesmo não querendo.

Tendo isso decidido, e sem dar tempo para Al argumentar, Winry girou a maçaneta da porta. Dentro do quarto havia um criado-mudo, uma cômoda, um espelho de parede e uma cama – desarrumada, por sinal, mas sem Ed algum dormindo nela. Na verdade, este estava em pé na frente do espelho.

- Ed, o que você tá fazendo em pé? – disse Winry, espantadíssima. Ontem mesmo ele estava ardendo em febre por causa do automail; já tinham se passado uns dois meses desde a cirurgia de instalação, mas volta e meia ele tinha uma recaída.

Edward levou um susto e se virou para ela como um relâmpago, parecendo muito um animalzinho encurralado. Ainda estava com seu pijama azul e o cabelo todo doido, sinais de que acabara de sair da cama.

- E—eu tô bem! – ele apressou-se a dizer, pois Winry já estava tentando arrastá-lo para a cama de novo. – Pára com isso, eu já disse que tô b—tira esse leite daqui! – acrescentou ele, apontando horrorizado para a bandeja nas mãos de Al.

- Você já tá conseguindo andar direito, nii-san? – perguntou Al, entusiasmado, deixando a bandeja em cima do criado-mudo antes que a derrubasse de verdade.

- É, mais ou menos…

- O que você tava fazendo olhando pro espelho? – perguntou Winry, estreitando os olhos, quando conseguiu que ele se sentasse de novo. – Estava vendo minha obra de arte que é seu braço, não é? Hein? Fala a verdade, eu sou um gênio. E uma artista! Você tava observando os traços suaves e o mecanismo avançado e ao mesmo tempo delicado que eu e vovó desenvolvemos, não é isso?

- Não – disse Ed, achando-a mais esquisita a cada segundo. Winry pareceu muito desapontada. – Eu tava era reparando que meu cabelo cresceu um monte.

Winry piscou algumas vezes, pega de surpresa, e Al teria feito o mesmo se tivesse pálpebras. Ambos olharam mais atentamente para o cabelo loiro-escuro do menino, e, realmente, lá estava – nos vários meses que estava levando o longo processo de instalação e manutenção e ajuste do automail e reabilitação de Ed, ninguém tinha ligado a mínima pro comprimento do cabelo dele como a mãe dele sempre fizera; e agora, já até passava um pouco dos ombros.

- Nii-san, - murmurou Al, sem pensar antes de falar, - você tá parecendo uma menina.

O quarto inteiro congelou. Winry tinha a boca meio aberta, seu olhar arregalado direcionado a Al; a expressão de Ed era simplesmente ilegível. Al percebeu sua grande burrice e tentou consertar o estrago.

- Hein? Ah! Não, não, é mentira, é brincadeira minha! – guinchava ele, balançando os braços loucamente e ameaçando acertar o teto. A cara de Winry foi mudando gradualmente de espantada para pensativa e depois para riso mal-escondido. Al entrou em pânico com isso. – Winry, não ria, por favor!

- Ahaha—agora—hahaha—agora você já pode—haha—fazer marias-chiquinhas, Ed! Hahahaha! – dizia a menina, morrendo de rir.

Ed lançou-lhe um olhar de profundo ódio. Pelo menos naquele momento, ele a detestou.

- Já chega! – berrou ele, e, batendo uma mão na outra (ele vinha fazendo aquilo desde que descobrira que podia), transmutou seu automail numa tesoura. Era o próprio Edward Mãos de Tesoura... – Vou cortar essas madeixas malditas e vai ser agora!

- Não transforme meu automail! – gritou Winry, parando de rir na mesma hora.

- O automail é _meu_, sua maluca! – gritou Ed, já pulando da cama em que estivera sentado e postando-se na frente do espelho.

- Não, não faz isso! – exclamou ela, apavorada. Ed lançou-lhe um olhar de esguelha irritado. – Não corta!

- O cabelo _também_ é meu!

- Mas é que—é um desperdício tão grande! – disse Winry, em desespero.

- Não interessa. Se for pra você ficar rindo e eu ficar parecendo uma menina, eu vou cortar esse cabelão fora! – insistiu Ed, e avançou outra vez com sua mão de tesoura.

Winry jogou uma chave inglesa na cabeça dele.

- Não ouse – ordenou ela, enquanto Ed escorregava para o chão, com sangue jorrando alegremente de sua cabeça, e Al tinha um ataque histérico.

- Nii-san, não morra! – dizia ele, segurando a alminha de Ed que já tentava escapulir pela boca do menino. (momento mangá, eu sei.)

- Eu já sei o que fazer pra você parecer menino de novo – ofegou Winry, agitada, depois que Al colocou o irmão sangrante em cima da cama. – Al, levante ele.

- Eu shei mi levantar muitchu beim – resmungou Ed, com caracoizinhos no lugar dos olhos e a voz completamente engrolada, erguendo-se com alguma dificuldade.

Winry agarrou o cabelo do menino, dividiu-o em três e, com movimentos rápidos, dali a poucos segundos já tinha uma bela trança loura-escura. Para amarrar, usou um elástico preto que tinha no bolso do vestido por alguma ironia do destino.

- Voilà! – exclamou Winry, dando um último tapinha carinhoso na cabeça de Ed. – Eu sou boa até pra cabeleireira. Alguém quer um autógrafo? Um dia valerá milhões!

- Um _trança_? – disse Ed, já recuperado e sem poder acreditar, mirando-se no espelho. – Agora é que eu pareço uma garotinha saltitante mesmo!

- Ninguém nunca falou que você era saltitante – disse Al.

- Não seja bobo, Ed, trança é um penteado unissex – disse Winry, de braços cruzados. – Em Xing os homens a usam o tempo todo, e, além do mais, é muito prático porque não permite que o cabelo caia nos olhos…

- E por que não um rabo-de-cavalo? – perguntou Ed, cogitando desfazer a trança ali mesmo, ou mesmo cortá-la (seu automail continuava na forma de tesoura), mas viu a chave inglesa na mão de Winry e desistiu.

- É, de rabo-de-cavalo você ia ficar a cara do papai, nii-san – disse Al, dando de ombros com seus ombros gigantescos. – E você já é _pouco_ parecido com ele…

- Fico de trança mesmo – resmungou Ed, amarrando a cara.

Winry abriu um sorriso, vendo que ela e Al tinham vencido. Ed estava mesmo com um ar mais feminino com aquele cabelo comprido, mas nada que a personalidade insuportável e agressiva dele não anulasse… e até que ele não ficava mal com aquele visual.

E então ela se lembrou.

- Edward, faça o favor de transformar meu automail pra forma original – rosnou Winry, uma aura negra se erguendo ao redor dela em sua cólera. Ed soltou um barulhinho esganiçado e correu a obedecê-la. – Muito melhor assim – disse ela, voltando a sorrir docemente e pegando a bandeja esquecida sobre o criado-mudo. – Aqui está seu café-da-manhã, Ed. Gosta de ovos fritos, não gosta?

O menino não a escutou; travava uma competição silenciosa com o copo de leite, para ver quem tinha mais ódio pelo outro. Por algum motivo, ele tinha certeza que era o leite. Talvez porque fosse ele que teria seus componentes quebrados pelas enzimas digestivas do estômago. Ora, quem sabe o que um copo de leite pensa?

- Não quero beber essa coisa.

- Sério? Mas vai beber.

- Ah, é? Por quê?

- Porque é nutritivo, é fonte do cálcio e das proteínas que você precisa pra se recuperar direito, e _porque eu mandei_.

- Oras! E você manda em mim, agora?

- Sim!

- Pois eu digo que não!

Winry ergueu a chave inglesa, ameaçadora.

- Tá bom – surspirou Ed, resignado. – Quem inventou isso de beber a secreção saída das tetas de uma vaca devia morrer – disse ele, para si mesmo. Mas os outros dois ouviram claramente.

- Sinto te dizer que essa pessoa viveu milhares de anos atrás, e morreu mais ou menos nessa época também – disse Winry, balançando a cabeça.

- Mas, se te consola, nii-san, - acrescentou Al, em tom de riso – essa pessoa deve ter morrido de uma forma muito violenta e dolorosa.

- É, tomara que tenha sofrido – disse Ed, venenoso, e resolveu tomar aquela porcaria branca só pra se desforrar da própria porcaria.

Fechou os olhos com força, tampou o nariz e engoliu o troço em imensas goladas – tinha gostinho de vingança, ou foi como ele resolveu encarar.

* * *

**Que emoção! Minha estréia em Hagaren! Estou muito feliz, mas não tenho certeza se isso ficou bom, então, por favor, comentem. Digam se está perfeito, se está bonzinho ou se tá uma porcaria (se for esse o caso, me digam como melhorar). Qualquer coisa me deixa alegre.**

**Alguém percebeu que eu adoro a Winry? Pode parecer que eu acho ela uma metida, mas na verdade eu adoro ela. E os dois irmãozinhos são meus amores. Ninguém tasca!**

**Reviews, please!**

**--> Zu**


	2. Versão Riza

**DISCLAIMER:** Duuuh, Full Metal Alchemist não pertence a mim. Que idiota pensaria isso?

**N/A:** Eu TINHA que postar esse capítulo! Eu sei que MLCL era um one-shot, mas não tem como, eu tive idéia pra um outro capítulo e tive que postá-lo. Oh céus, que indecisa eu sou.

* * *

**Meus Longos Cabelos Loiros - versão Riza**

* * *

Cabelos longos são considerados uma parte importante da aparência. Deixam as mulheres mais elegantes, mais sedutoras, mais atraentes. E mais femininas também. Permitem que se faça diversos tipos de penteados, emoldurandoo rosto. 

E, sendo loirinhos como os de Riza Hawkeye, muitas vezes eram considerados ainda mais bonitos.

Ela nunca ligara muito para os comentários positivos, mas com uma pontade inveja, das amigas de escola. Segundo elas, o que elas mais queriam era ter cabelos sedosos e dourados como os dela. Ela, por sua vez, achava aquele cabelão um empecilho.

'Ter que lavar, tratar, pentear, secar todo dia cansa muito,' dizia ela, com seu costumeiro rabo-de-cavalo para afastar os fios do rosto. 'E é uma perda de tempo. As mulheres perdem uma grande parte da vida delas na frente do espelho, quando poderiam estar fazendo algo de útil.'

Ela dizia "as mulheres perdem", pois ela mesma se considerava um ser extraterrestre. Ela não gostava do que as mulheres normais gostam – maquiagem, roupas, jóias para ela eram dispensáveis. Ela não era uma mulher, se ser mulher englobava tudo aquilo.

Suas amigas haviam ficado muito escandalizadas quando ela entrara para o exército. Uma moça bonita, talentosa, inteligente como ela – num campo de batalha? Empunhando um revólver? Matando pessoas? E, ainda por cima, ela cortou o cabelo curtinho!

Oh, o desperdício! Tantas pessoas calvas necessitadas de uma cabeleira abundante como a dela, e ela jogando tudo fora!

* * *

Uma Riza de vinte e poucos anos estava sentada em sua mesa, no escritório do Tenente-Coronel Roy Mustang, vasculhando as gavetas à procura de alguns documentos importantes. Tinha de tudo naquelas gavetas; cartas, certidão de nascimento, recibos, listas de compras, carteirinha da biblioteca. Isso tudo ela estava empilhando em cima da mesa. 

'Tenente Hawkeye,' chamou Mustang, lá da mesa dele, preguiçosamente. Riza olhou para ele. 'Ainda não encontrou?'

'Ainda não, senhor, e peço desculpas por isso, mas o farei muito em breve,' disse ela, levantando-se e fazendo continência para ele. Depois sentou-se de novo e continuou sua busca.

Mustang piscou algumas vezes, cada vez mais surpreso com a formalidade dela. Está certo que ele era seu superior e ela lhe devia respeito, mas ela lhe fazia continência até quando ele perguntava as horas. Ficou algum tempo em dúvida se saía de sua muito agradável posição na cadeira; mas, por fim, suspirou fundo, levantou-se e (depois de se espreguiçar sem cerimônia alguma) marchou para a mesa dela.

'Minha nossa, você é organizada até para fazer bagunça,' comentou ele, impressionado. De fato, toda a quinquilharia que ela tirara das gavetas estava em pilhas bonitinhas sobre a mesa. Estava até separado por cor e tamanho.

'Obrigada, senhor,' disse ela, concentrada em dedilhar os trocentos papéis que tinha no colo. 'Procuro fazer minhas obrigações da melhor forma possível.'

'Admirável,' disse Mustang, erguendo a sobrancelha. E então, algo chamou a atenção dele. 'O que é isso?' perguntou, curioso, pegando alguma coisa de cima de uma das pilhas.

Riza arregalou os olhos.

'Vejam só, essa é você?' perguntou ele, segurando a foto, não conseguindo evitar um sorriso com a moça retratada nela.

Riza poderia ter cavado um buraco no chão, ali do escritório mesmo, e se enterrado lá dentro para nunca mais ser vista. 'Sim, senhor, essa sou eu no primeiro ano ginasial,' disse ela, com toda a dignidade que conseguiu reunir. E era bastante. Mas não conseguiu olhar para o Tenente-Coronel.

Aquela foto era ridícula! Ela, de vestido cor-de-rosa, chapéu de palha com um laço de fita branco, de braços dados com uma colega de sala (que por sinal ela já não via há quase meio ano). Seus cabelos compridos escorriam-lhe por sobre os ombros, e, em contraste com o vermelho-vivo cacheado do da colega, ficava meio bizarro. As duas tinham aquele tipo de sorriso idiota das meninas adolescentes tirando foto.

Argh! Que humilhação. E ela nem podia arrancar a foto da mão dele, ele era seu chefe!

E continuava com aquele sorrisinho maldito. Ah, raiva. 'Você não parece um dia ter sido uma garotinha serelepe assim, Tenente,' disse ele.

'Eu já fui adolescente um dia, senhor.'

'Eu também já fui,' retrucou ele, ainda olhando a foto. 'Mas por que você cortou os cabelos?'

'Cabelos compridos são dispensáveis no meu caso,' disse ela, séria. 'Eu preciso de um corte de cabelo prático e que não tome tempo para ser cuidado.'

Mustang também ficou sério. 'Ou será que você quer dizer que não pode ser como uma mulher normal estando no exército?'

Riza se engasgou por um momento. 'Eu não disse isso, senhor.'

'Eu sei que não disse.' Ele voltou a olhar para a foto, e o sorriso reapareceu em seu rosto. 'Mas você ficava muito bonita antes, sabia? Ainda é, mas entenda, esse penteado combinava com você.'

Com isso, retornou a foto para o topo da pilha, desejou-lhe um bom trabalho e voltou para a sua mesa, disposto a continuar não fazendo nada. Riza ficou uns dois segundos de boca semi-aberta, mas rapidamente voltou ao trabalho – depois pensaria nisso! Tinha coisas mais importantes para fazer!

Misteriosamente, depois disso ela começou a deixar o cabelo crescer. Quem entende as mulheres…

* * *

**Segunda tentativa de Royai, viva!**

**E então? Reviews, tá? Eu vivo de reviews, me alimento delas. Vocês querem me matar de fome? (chora)**

**>> Zu**


End file.
